


Team Bonding Exercise

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ruby proposes her team bond more as a team through sex. Luckily, the team is very willing to follow that idea.(Commission based on CSLucaris's pic by the same name)





	Team Bonding Exercise

A week ago, Ruby had proposed to her team that they bond together and become even closer through a day-long orgy that only involved them on one of their days off, but she had never expected any of them to be on board with the idea, especially her own sister, Yang. Yet, here the crimsonette was, on her hands and knees, naked on one of the lower bunk beds with Weiss under her body and Yang and Blake on opposing sides of her. Even as she looked around the room, there was no chance for denying the arousal and anticipation that started coursing through her body. Finally, her eyes ended up looking directly into the heiress’s, prompting her to finally speak at the realization that this was really about to happen. “Y-You know… I didn’t think any of you would want to, you know…”  
  
“Actually fuck you?” Weiss asked, as she caressed the crimsonette’s cheek, hard cock already prodding the young girl’s folds as a smile came to her lips. “Well, why wouldn’t we? You offered and we’ve all been pent up from having to study for our tests.” The heiress licked her lips as she gazed into those silver eyes that seemed to dart around the room between her, Blake, and Yang, finding it adorable that Ruby was actually nervous about what was going to happen to her. “Do you want me to get us started, or would you rather feel what it’s like to have everything penetrated at once?~”

 

Blake gently ran her hand through those sunset locks that her team leader possessed, smiling and trying to comfort the girl that was clearly scared and aroused at the same time. “Don’t worry, Ruby. We won’t treat you like a whore or a slut, or anything of the sort. You’re our leader and our friend and since you offered…. Well, I’m hoping we can make sure you enjoy every second of this as we have our fun.” The faunus gently pressed her cock against Ruby’s cheek, rubbing it back and forth along her soft cheek. “At least, Weiss and I will treat you like that. Not too sure about Yang and her rough streak when it comes to sex.”  
  
“Hey! This is my baby sister we’re talking about! My little rose! There’s no way in hell that I’d be rough with her for something like this!” The young blonde gently ran her hand along her younger sister’s soft rear, slowly trailing her tongue along her soft lips. “Though… If she came to me late at night, wanting me to have my way with this cute little booty, then… Maybe I’ll get a little rough with her.~” Yang made sure to put a certain kind of inflection on the way she used the word maybe, wanting to show that she’d still be willing to hold back when it came to having sex with the crimsonette.

 

Ruby just sighed as she looked up at Blake and then back down to Weiss, silver eyes taking in the smiling faces of her teammates who were clearly ready to have their way with the respective hole they had chosen. “Let’s just… Have some fun, okay? I want to enjoy this and I’m sure I will.” The crimsonette wrapped her lips around her faunus teammate’s cock to start the group off, swirling her tongue around the tip and gasping out in bliss as she felt a cock enter her ass and her tight cunt, respectively. It was painful, overwhelming, and even a bit scary at first for the young girl, and that didn’t fade away right away as she felt her three teammates and best friends start slowly thrusting into her tight holes. It was a miracle that the youngest of the girls didn’t scream out in pain at the feeling of three cocks plunging in and out of her body in a broken rhythm that refused to fix itself, causing the young leader to open her eyes and take a moment to try and appreciate what was going on.

 

Weiss opened her eyes to see her friend and leader gazing down at her, a soft and almost inaudible gasp leaving her at the sight of those silver eyes meeting her own. It only caused her to instinctively move just a bit faster than before, catching up to the rhythm that had been set by the faunus and the blonde. However, the young Schnee was more willing to actually be gentle with the crimsonette more than the others, smiling as she leaned in and started kissing the girl’s neck. The heiress continued lacing soft and quick kisses along Ruby’s neck as she wrapped her fingers just under her leader’s ass, getting a firm grasp and pulling the silver-eyed girl closer to her lap, meaning that each and every thrust she made would only reach deeper into the girl. Fortunately, this caused moans to leave both of them, even if the girl in the middle of it all was muffled by Blake’s cock.

 

Yang bit her lip and tried to silence the sounds that wanted to leave her throat with every movement of her hips, causing her body to come in contact with the bed just above her knees each time. Soft groans, however, started forcing their way from her lips as she felt the young girl’s asshole to only clench down tighter around her shaft with their new position. “Oh, gods, Ruby.~ Your ass feels so good around my cock!~ Why did we bother waiting a week after you told us the idea?” The young blonde started moving her hips even faster than Weiss, slowly forgetting her promise to be as gentle with the crimsonette as the rest of the team as her fingers dug a little bit into the girl’s hips. The lilac-eyed girl was so lost in her own pleasure that she failed to hear the very muffled whimpers that left her little sister’s throat, not that she’d be able to determine if they were whimpers of pain or whimpers of pleasure even if she was able to hear them.

 

Though, Blake could hear them very easily, even pulling her cock out of the young girl’s throat to let it rest on her face as she caught her breath. “We aren’t hurting you, right Ruby?” The faunus was the only one to stop her thrusting and pleasure as she worried over the crimsonette, happy nonetheless as she watched the girl nod and wrap her soft lips back around her shaft. “Good. Cause things seem to be picking up pace and I don’t plan to get left behind.~” The amber-eyed girl ran her hand through those sunset locks that were around her lap, getting a good grip on the back of Ruby’s head before thrusting as deep and fast as she could, making sure to slow her hips just a small bit before they came in contact with the silver-eyed girl’s face to avoid hurting her. Though, that hesitation in her movements didn’t stop anyone’s pleasure as her hips continued to move and moans started thoroughly filling the room and letting anyone walking by know exactly what was going on inside of Team RWBY’s dorm room.

 

Ruby, in the middle of it all, wasn’t quite sure how to handle all the feelings that were pulsing through her body. Pleasure, pain, excitement, and a small amount of regret because of the pain all flooded into her system at the same time, forcing confused moans to leave her throat only to be stuffed back down thanks to Blake’s cock pounding into her. This was certainly an experience she’d want a second attempt at when everyone wasn’t so pent up and able to forget about her pleasure in the middle of them, but as she felt Yang and Weiss filling her holes in a perfectly synchronized rhythm, pleasure quickly started overtaking the pain in her body. Almost immediately, the young leader could feel a resurgence of bliss and ecstasy coursing through her, washing away the pain and regret that were still in her mind as she opened her eyes to look up at Blake. She didn’t realize the pleading and blissful look on her face as her silver eyes met amber, but that certainly didn’t stop the basic scream of bliss that wanted to leave her throat as she felt her older sister climax first.

 

Almost out of nowhere, the only warning she had being the blonde’s moans and cock throbbing inside of her tight hole, Ruby screamed around Blake’s shaft as she felt a near torrent of warm, thick seed flooding into her rear end. As soon as she felt Yang’s cock erupt inside of her, the crimsonette could feel the member in her throat throbbing and rattling around with the vibrations of her throat. She wanted to pull back and let the faunus paint her face white, but she was quickly surprised by the feeling of the lilac-eyed girl’s hands back on her hips with her still-rigid member starting to slowly fuck her again, or at the very least assume it was helping the team leader ride out some silent orgasm she made have had.

 

However, having the girl’s cock still in her ass and stirring around the cum that had been deposited there, Ruby was unable to pull off of Weiss cock and prevent the girl from cumming inside of her, which she knew was bound to happen any second. Just as the thought crossed her mind and she hoped for the best of this situation, she was given the most pleasurable answer even if it wasn’t the best. The crimsonette’s eyes shot open in surprise as she felt thick rope after rope of cum shooting into her womb and painting her inner walls white with the heiress’s seed. The youngest of the girls didn’t even register the scream of bliss that left Weiss’s lips as the Schnee came, making her throat rattle around the faunus’s cock even more than before. Though, as her mind was entirely focused on the cum that continued to be sloshed around inside of her backdoor and the fertile seed that resting in her womb, she also failed to notice the white-haired girl speaking to her and asking if she wanted more cum deposited into her perfect snatch.

 

Lastly, was Blake, having to keep thrusting for a bit longer, due to her moment of care for Ruby to make sure that the girl was okay. But this time, the crimsonette had a very clear signal and understanding that the girl was about to fill her throat. As the young leader felt the grip on the back of her head tighten and the cock in her throat throb, she knew what was about to happen to her. A moment later, she was able to hear and focus on the faunus’s mewling sounds of pleasure before the first rope of cum landed on her tongue. Almost immediately, the silver-eyed girl dragged her tongue along the underside of the amber-eyed girl’s cock and dove down to the base of it, happily taking the steady stream of cum that flooded her throat far more than the other two that had deposited their loads into her.

 

However, once she was done swallowing every drop of Blake’s delicious cum and relishing in the way it felt sliding into her stomach, the young crimsonette opened her mouth and slammed her hand on the bed, regaining her team’s attention just in time for her to pull her lips from around the faunus’s cock. “Girls! You did great, but you know what you failed to do?”  
  
“No. What?” Yang asked, still moving her hips back and forth slowly.   
  
“Make me cum. And you know what that means, right?”

 

“Round two..?” Weiss asked next with slight uncertainty, gently and absentmindedly rubbing the back of her leader’s thighs.  
  
“Exactly. And you’re not going to stop until I cum at least twice. Understand?”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” The team chimed out in unison.


End file.
